


The Meaning Behind; My Name, Myself.

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buckys sarcastic as fuck, Comedy, M/M, Name Changes, Steve and Bucky are sappy, Thor is clueless, bruce suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Bucky can’t get the name out of his head. So he makes the decision to change it, and change his life.





	The Meaning Behind; My Name, Myself.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castielchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielchester/gifts).



> To Castielchester:  
> I hope this isn’t too weird. I wanted to do something to commemorate YOU. Enjoy. <3

“James! Good morning!” 

Bucky flinched as the slap came to his back. Steve was at his side quickly, smoothing a hand down his back. That goddamn name. James. The tortured and traumatized soldier. The dead soldier. The Winter Soldier. 

“Morning Thor.” Steve said. Bucky smiled thankfully at Steve. He had a massive headache. In fact, he’d had it for days.

“How are you James?” Tony spoke up. Steve almost scowled, and Bucky actually chuckled. Steve had no idea.

“Actually, great.” Bucky said. Everyone looked at him.

“Why is that?” Steve asked. Bucky eyed the room before standing.

“Headache is passing. Steve, why don’t you find me that... those pills? To speed it up?” Bucky said.

“The ones you had last night? You can’t have that for another couple of hours still.”

“Oh for the love of- come here.” Bucky grumbled, dragging Steve by the arm. Bruce chuckled from behind his tablet and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Buck, you just said a few minutes ago that your head was killing you.”

“Nick called. After you left the room. It’s done.” Bucky said.

“What? What is?”

“My name. I’m... Bucky Buchanan Barnes. No more assassin. No more soldier. It’s just me Stevie.” Bucky said quietly. Steve gaped.

“You- for real? For real?!” Steve said excitedly. Bucky grunted and laughed when Steve wrapped him in a hug, something he had just started to accept actually felt wonderful after years of no human touch.

“We have to do something special. Whatever you want.” Steve said. Bucky leaned in and kissed him, making Steve melt into him and put his hands against Buckys scruffy face.

“I want a massage and a hot bath. But for now, I want some coffee.” Bucky said quietly, holding his waist. Steve smiled and kissed him again gently.

“Anything you want.” Steve smiled.

“Should we... tell them? I mean, would it matter?” Bucky asked.

“Only if you want. But yeah, I think it might change things a bit. At least, they would call you who you are. You’re not... you’re not him anymore. You’re not a soldier. And I’m so proud that you could solidify that. They will be too.” Steve said. Bucky nodded, before getting a smirk on his lips.

“What?”

Abruptly Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s sides and had him howling with laughter. He could have gotten away for sure if he really wanted to, but Bucky knew he didn’t want to at all. It didn’t take long for people to peek around the corner.

“That’s the weirdest shit I’ve seen in a year at least.” Sam spoke up.

“Yeah, not... not expected.” Bruce agreed.

“I didn’t know super soldiers still had those nerves. Honestly. I thought it wouldn’t work.” Tony said. Thor just grinned.

“That’s better.” Bucky said, letting up on Steve. He panted and laughed, shoving him in the arm.

“What was that for?”

“It’s better than whistling. I’m not going to strain my own voice.” Bucky said sarcastically. Tony snorted.

“I thought you should know. I have a new name. I’ve always gone by it. But it’s just more official now.” Bucky said. Steve sat up and put an arm around him, still breathing hard.

“You’re new name is James, but twice!” Thor spoke up.

“Thor no.” Bruce said quickly.

“You’re Bucky? It’s gone through?” Sam spoke up. Bucky nodded and Sam came forward for a hug.

“Hey, it’s Bucky, man!” Sam cheered. 

“Alright, alright. Calm down. What do we do for this? Uhh, cake?” Tony said.

“No, we must feast! Bucky should be filled to celebrate.” Thor said.

“Thor, really, no.” Bruce said.

“It’s only ten in the morning! Where would we go?” Tony asked. Steve looked at Bucky, who looked at Thor.

“Denny’s. We feast at Denny’s!” Thor yelled.

“Now that one we can do!” Steve said, clapping his hands together.

“You could have done the other-”

“Buck, no.” Steve whispered.

“I’m just saying-”

“Bucky!”

**Author's Note:**

> Castielchester,  
> I’m so proud of you. I think I’ve said that 1000 times in the last few days! But it’s true. You’re brave, and strong, and incredible.  
> I’m so lucky this website brought us together, and I’m so lucky to still have you in my life after 3 years.  
> Most of all, I’m so happy I get to be here with you to see this go through. I’m so happy for you. You deserve every bit of happiness that comes to you, just like Bucky.  
> I love you, my dear friend. <3


End file.
